Let Me Out!
by Silverbellsb
Summary: Momoko, grounded until the end of the month, has been busted by her parents for ditching classes to go save the day. Hey, is it HER fault that stupid Brick is always getting her in trouble? Or perhaps he wants her out, since he's left her a strange gift


**Hello! This is my very first PPGZ fanfic so please review and tell me what you thought.**

**

* * *

**Sunrise arrived in a flourish of pink and gold. Beams of light cut through the blanket of night, banishing the last of the stars and making the famed skyline of Tokyo city glitter as the sunlight bounced off the many glass windows and made the metal structures gleam.

Akatsutsumi Momoko, red-haired, sweets-loving, boy-crazy and super-secret-identity hiding, fished inside her pocket for her last bit of candy bar. Since she was now officially broke, she had to make do with nibbling a few bites of chocolate at a time. It wasn't her fault she was grounded, the blame had to be equally distributed among the many villains and monsters of Tokyo City. According to the principal of the middle school, Momoko and her friends Goutokuji Miyako and Matsubara Kaoru had ditched one class to many too many. Like I said, it wasn't their fault. But apparently, Momoko's mother and father had not taken the note lightly. She was grounded, not to be let out of her room after class for the rest of the month. Her parents found nothing wrong in stocking up on sweets or reading books full of bad words (Momoko was too soft to use any of them, they thought), but skipping a class - more than once - was completely unforgivable. To make matters worse, they had confiscated most of her snacks. All the poor redhead had left was a measly bit of candy bar. Life was unfair.

Oh, I said the blame was to be evenly handed out. Most of it was supposed to fall on the Rowdyruff Boys. Momoko hate, hate, hated every one of them. Especially Brick. He had a high, annoying voice that grew shrill when he was yelling "Hag", and his dumb cap that he would rather die with than take it off made him look childish and bratty. Actually, he was nothing more than a little brat who thought it was fun to tease her about her appearance. This was all his fault. He just had to lead his mindless brothers, Boomer and Butch, to the grocery store and egg it from roof to pavement. He had to do it in the middle of the most important test of the year. And he had to pelt her with a million disgusting eggs before she managed to pound some sense into him.

"BRICK, I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME, BECAUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! BAKA!" Momoko screamed, hurling her pillow against the wall.

"Momo-chan, please keep your voice down," her mother called. Momoko huffed and plopped down on her bed. It wasn't fair. While Miyako and Kaoru escaped all forms of punishment, their noble leader was locked up in her own room without the dumb key. She couldn't even pick the lock on her window for a breath of fresh air. She had tried with a hairpin like in the movies, but had only succeeded in breaking all her nails. Luckily, there hadn't been any crime lately. She wouldn't be able to exit her room without destroying the door.

Momoko bounced on her bed, bored out of her mind. She had only been grounded for a week, and already she had played every board game, read every book and magazine, tried out all the hairstyles she could think of, and even tidied her room until it was spotless, hoping her parents would let her out of her room. No such luck.

At least she had the stash of candy Miyako had secretly delivered by sending it through Momoko's sister, Kuriko. Kuriko was faithful and devoted, and she was the only one allowed to see Momoko. The redhead put a lollipop in her mouth, but it tasted bland. Wait, she was eating the wrapper. Giggling a little, she peeled off the paper. The second she stuck the candy back in her mouth, the smile slid off her face. Oh. No. No. No. The pink compact in Momoko's belt was flashing like crazy. Not now, not now! She held her breath and willed it to stop. No such luck.

_Hyper Blossom, we need you. Hyper Blossom, we need you._

"I can't!" Momoko cried. She reached for her computer. Thank goodness her parents hadn't confiscated it. She opened her email account and typed as quickly as she could.

_Miyako, Kaoru, help! You'll have to go save the day yourselves for a while!_

Momoko hit the send button and crossed her fingers. Please, please, please let Miyako or Kaoru be online, please let them read it in time! She thought the words over and over and over, as though she could send an ESP message to her blond friend.

She waited for five minutes, all the while glancing out the window, hoping to see two streaks of green and blue.

Her computer beeped. A message from Miyako - aka Rolling Bubbles - had arrived in her inbox.

_Momoko-chan, we can't do it without you!_

"Yes, you can!" Momoko shrieked as she typed the words.

_No, you don't understand. It's the Rowdyruff Boys. They're destroying downtown with one of Mojo Jojo's toys. It will be two against three. We can't win! Momoko, please help! Find a way o get out!_

Momoko's mouth fell open, then she gritted her teeth in fury. Brick. This was all his fault. She promised herself that when she got out of her stupid room, she'd teach him a lesson he'd never forget. With each second, the boys were breaking another building, destroying another year of hard work, putting another innocent person in danger...

Someone tapped at her door. Talk about timing.

'I have to go, just do something!' she typed. Slamming her laptop shut, she turned to the door. Hyper Blossom was trying to break out her shell, the ordinary, sentai-loving shell named Momoko. How much longer could she hold her inner heroine inside?

"Come in," Momoko told the door, trying not to squirm. There was a city in danger!

The door opened a crack, and Kuriko's face peeked in. "Momoko?''

"I'm here," Momoko said, forcing a casual smile.

"Are you okay? You have a weird look on your face."

Her older sister immediately let the look drop off her face. "I'm fine."

Kuriko slipped into the room. "Don't tell anyone I gave you this," she said, tossing a small, square package on the bed. It was wrapped in white paper and tied with what looked like a shoelace.

Momoko picked it up. "Who's it from?" She tugged at the string.

Kuriko shrugged. "There was no name. Someone knocked, and I found it on the doorstep."

"How strange," Momoko mused.

"Do you think it was a ghost?" Kuriko's eyes grew wide. "Like in Miyako's house?"

"Maybe..."

"Or a bomb? Is it a bomb?"

"Kuriko, it's not a bomb. It would have exploded by now." Momoko rattled it. "See?"

"Don't shake it!" Kuriko shrieked. She made a mad dash for the exit and slammed the door behind her. Momoko rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the package.

"I wonder who sent it," she said to herself, untying the shoelace and pulling off the paper. Her belt continued to flash, but nothing could stop Momoko from claiming her prize. Like a young girl opening a birthday present, she stripped the package of the paper and opened the small red box. Inside, tucked in the folds of a piece of bright red cloth, lay at least seven different lengths of wire, each twisted into a different shape. Next to the wire pieces rested a small mallet and chisel, along with a small packet that felt cool to the touch. Startled, Momoko looked down at the junk. She turned the contents onto her bed, and out fluttered a sheet of lined paper sloppily folded into a bent triangle. She opened it. It was a note, written in a tight, controlled hand:

**Momoko:**

**I know you're Hyper Blossom. You can't fool me. I'm not as clueless as you are. I also know you got grounded and now you're locked up. Use the wires as lock-pickers so you can escape out the window. You'll have to test each one. Or if that's too much work for a hag like you, just use the liquid nitrogen to freeze the lock, then break it with the hammer. Don't freeze your fingers, it's not fun battling a person without limbs. Now get out so I can fight you, hag.**

**BRICK**

**P.S. IN YOUR FACE.**

Momoko, stunned, stared at the note for a good two minutes before turning a bright, angry red. How dare he!

Without thinking, she shoved a random wire into the lock on her window and turned it. Three small clicks sounded, and the lock sprang open. She couldn't help but feel pleased with herself as she leaped from the window and into the branches of a small tree next to her window.

Five minutes and three point eight seconds later, a very hyper Blossom zoomed over town, towards the sound of screaming and shouting downtown.

"SMASH BLOCK!"

"BUBBLE POPPER!"

"TWO WEEKS UNWASHED SOCKS BOOMERANG!"

"AAH! STOP THAT!"

"UGH, IT STINKS!"

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

With a final burst of speed, Blossom shot forward and nearly crashed into Powered Buttercup's back.

"It's about time!" Buttercup snapped. She reeked of old socks - Butch's handiwork, Blossom guessed.

"I'm sorry. I -" Blossom stopped when she saw Rolling Bubbles being bombarded by spitballs. Boomer and her worst enemy - guess who - began laughing and pointing as Bubbles shrieked and her best to keep the slimy projectiles from hitting her.

"Ice cream shoot!" Blossom yelled, flicking her wrist. The pink yo-yo spun through the air, landing Brick a nice blow to the middle.

"Ouch!"

Buttercup cheered. Bubbles smiled. "I'm so glad you made it, Blossom-san!"

"Me, too," she said. "Now let's take care of these disgusting boys!" She tore after Brick, who fled down the street. Their feet pounded on the pavement and around corners. Blossom braced herself, then lashed out with her yo-yo. It wrapped around Brick's ankle, and he stumbled.

"Let go," he said, tugging against the string. He landed on his backside in the middle of the street. "Hey! Get your stupid toy off, hag!"

"Not 'till you tell me why you sent that box." Blossom crossed her arms and tried to look stern.

"What box?"

"You know..."

"Oh, the one with the lock-picking set and stuff." He offered a superior, smug smile. "I made it myself. You never know when you might have to pick a lock."

"Brilliant. How did you know I got grounded because of your stupid tricks?"

Brick yawned annoyingly. "Who can't hear you complaining?"

Blossom's pink eyes flashed. "You little twerp! You followed me home didn't you?"

Brick looked as though he questioned her sanity. "If I told you, that would ruin the mystery."

"Fine. Don't tell me. I don't care," she snapped. "But if you like getting me into trouble, why'd you send me that stuff? So I could come out and pound the stuffing out of you?"

Brick grinned his evil, annoying little demon-boy smile. "I get bored, hag. Boomer has Bubbles to throw earwax at, and Butch gets to stick socks in Buttercup's face. What am I supposed to do? Die of boredom? Besides, it wouldn't be fair to have two Ruffs torture one Puff."

"That's an interesting statement, coming from a juvenile delinquent." Blossom raised an eyebrow. Brick mimicked her, grinning.

"But it makes sense, no?" Brick winked. Disgusted, Blossom turned on her heel.

"And the nitrogen," Brick yelled after her. "I told the lab you'd pay the bill."

Blossom stopped dead. "B-bill?"

"Yes, I'm always short on cash." Brick smiled devilishly. "But think of how it'll come in handy! Hag!" He raced away.

"WHAAAT! OH MY GOSH BRICK YOU ARE SO TOTALLY DEAD WAIT TILL I BASH YOUR HEAD IN!" A screaming Blossom raced down the street after her twerpy, bratty, dumb, and rather talented lock-picker counterpart.

What she didn't realize that Brick hadn't given her the real reason why he had left her the kit...

There were far more important things on her mind.

And that was...

"OUCH! HEY! OUCH! STOP THAT, HAG!"

Well, you get the picture.


End file.
